1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modified erection ring.
2. Description of Related Art
Penile rings, also called erection rings, have been in use for centuries in many cultures and are often employed to remedy impaired potency in men. Penile rings may be made of an elastic or non-elastic material such as rubber or, as in the Japanese cultural area, of porcelain or ivory and by means of a reduction of the return of blood in the arteries cause the generation or preservation of an erection.
In accordance with the findings of medical sexologists, potency difficulties in men are widely spread and appear to increase continuously, particularly with increasing age, and very often result in psychological and social problems. One reason for the increase appears to lie, for example, in the increased administration of beta blockers to combat heart and blood pressure symptoms in men starting approximately at the age of 40. Therefore the use of erection rings is also recommended by medical sexologists in case of impaired potency.
However, it has been shown that the use of such erection rings for the support of weak penile erections and for preservation of an erection are often insufficient. On the other hand it is known that the anal region and the rectum are sensitive and that a stimulation of this area can lead to a spontaneous and prolonged erection in many men.